


I'm Six Foot Two And I Love A Little Platypus, You'd Think He'd Give Me Half The Bed Just Every Now And Then

by revenblue



Series: [collection] but you keep spinning 'round me just the same [28]
Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Drabble, M/M, POV Second Person, Sharing a Bed, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 05:17:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14927840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revenblue/pseuds/revenblue
Summary: Fact: Your bed ismassive.Fact: Your nemesis istiny.Fact: Against all logic, he takes up the whole thing.





	I'm Six Foot Two And I Love A Little Platypus, You'd Think He'd Give Me Half The Bed Just Every Now And Then

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Bed-sharing. With size difference. They have a giant king-size bed, and somehow the smol takes up _all of it_.
> 
>  
> 
> ~~Finally wrote something for my own prompt.~~

You wake up, gasping, from a kick in the ribs. Again. "Perry the Platypus," you wheeze, curling in on yourself, "did you have to-"

He yawns, cutely, and you can't be mad at him. Not when it'd wake him up, and he really is _adorable_ like this, with his little _snores_ and his little _paws_...

So you sigh, shuffling back to give him more room. Again. Really, he should have _told_ you he sleepthwarts.

...And an hour later he does it _again_ , kicking you off the bed entirely.

You give up. He can have it.

"Curse you, Perry the Platypus."

**Author's Note:**

> You know, this is the first time I've _liked_ size difference.
> 
> Title was adapted from [Curtain Call](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZF5zqi2tajo) (aka Thank You For Coming Along), from the show itself.
> 
> It took me longer to title and summary this than it took to _write_ the thing.  
>  Alternate titles/summaries courtesy of the lovely Satu (while I was agonising):  
> "Help, a tiny platypus kicked me out of the bed and is sleeping on my pillow, what do?"  
> "Theory: Tiny platypus can simultaneously be in several places at once but ONLY if those places are all my bed, you blanket hogging *nuisance*"


End file.
